


Yours, Bucky Barnes

by seductiveturnip



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, CACW, Captain America - Freeform, Civil War, F/M, Marvel - Freeform, Mixed Media, Scarlet Witch - Freeform, Social Media, Wanda Maximoff - Freeform, bucky x wanda, mcu - Freeform, media fic, scarlet soldier, wanda x bucky, winter soldier - Freeform, winter witch, winterwitch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seductiveturnip/pseuds/seductiveturnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To: WANDA </p><p>I HAD ANOTHER NIGHTMARE BUT IT LOOKED DIFFERENT TO THE OTHER ONES </p><p>YOU WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF A RUINED CITY AND EVERYONE WAS STARING AT ME BECAUSE I DON’T DESERVE YOU</p><p>[send/delete]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours, Bucky Barnes

**To: WANDA**

I HAD ANOTHER NIGHTMARE BUT IT LOOKED DIFFERENT TO THE OTHER ONES 

YOU WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF A RUINED CITY AND EVERYONE WAS STARING AT ME BECAUSE I DON’T DESERVE YOU

[send/ ** _delete_** ]

 

********To: WANDA**** **  
**

I WISH THINGS WERE DIFFERENT. I USED TO BE DIFFERENT. I USED TO BE SO DIFFERENT I WISH YOU COULD HAVE SEEN IT. THAT VERSION OF ME WOULD HAVE ASKED YOU OUT ALL PROPER AND WE WOULD HAVE GONE DANCING AND I’D LOOK YOU IN THE EYE AND I WOULDN’T ALWAYS BE SO UNSURE OF EVERYTHING

[send/ ** _delete_** ]

 

******To: WANDA****  
**

I SEE THE TENDER WAY YOU TOUCH THINGS AND I WANT TO KISS YOUR NOSE

[send/ ** _delete_** ]

 

******To: WANDA****  
**

YOU TOLD ME HOW YOU SOMETIMES FEEL LIKE IT’S YOUR POWER THAT CONTROLS YOU AND THAT YOU ARE AFRAID AND I WANTED TO TELL YOU NOT TO BE AFRAID I WANTED TO TELL YOU HOW STRONG I THINK YOU ARE AND HOW BRAVE AND HOW MUCH I ADMIRE YOU, THAT I’VE NEVER REALLY ADMIRED ANYONE UNTIL YOU

BUT I DIDN’T

I DON’T KNOW WHY

IT’S HARD TO SORT OUT MY THOUGHTS SOMETIMES

[send/ ** _delete_** ]

 

******To: WANDA****  
**

I DON’T KNOW HOW IT IS THAT YOU LOOK AT ME LIKE I’M WORTH ANYTHING MORE THAN A MONSTROUS SHADOW OF A STRANGER I USED TO BE

BUT YOU’RE A MUCH BETTER PERSON THAN I AM

[send/ ** _delete_** ]

 

******To: WANDA** ** **

I DON’T KNOW IF YOU CAN SEE INSIDE MY HEAD I REALLY HOPE YOU CAN’T BECAUSE YOU WOULD NEVER LOOK AT ME AGAIN

[send/ ** _delete_** ]

 

********To: WANDA** ** ** **

I WANT TO LOVE YOU BUT I DON’T KNOW HOW

I WOULDN’T KNOW WHAT TO DO

[send/ ** _delete_** ]

 

****To: WANDA**  
**

I TALKED TO STEVE ABOUT YOU

HE TOLD ME ‘YOU BE CAREFUL WITH THAT, OK? IT’S A TIME-BOMB IF YOU USE IT WRONG AND IF YOU HURT THAT GIRL, I’LL KILL YOU MYSELF’ AND I KNOW HE DIDN’T MEAN IT BUT I ALSO KNOW HE DID AND I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW

I KNOW

[send/ ** _delete_** ]

 

******To: WANDA****  
**

YOU TOLD ME TODAY HOW YOU LOST YOUR RELIGION AFTER THE SOKOVIAN WAR AND I DON’T THINK THAT SOMETHING HAS EVER MADE ME SO SAD

[send/ ** _delete_** ]

 

******To: WANDA**** **

I’M SORRY ABOUT TODAY AND I’M SORRY I NEVER LET YOU ALL THE WAY IN I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I’M SORRY

I CANT HOLD ON TO ANYTHING AND NO ONE CAN HOLD ON TO ME AND I DON’T GET MY HOPES UP AND I DON’T GET DISAPPOINTED AND I DON’T EXPECT YOU TO CARE BUT YOU DO AND IT CONFUSES ME AND I DON’T UNDERSTAND

[send/ ** _delete_** ]

 

********To: WANDA**** **  
**

I HEAR YOU CRYING IN YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW

[send/ ** _delete_** ]

 

******To: WANDA****  
**

I DON’T THINK YOU’VE EVER SAID A CRUEL WORD YOU ACTUALLY MEANT

[send/ ** _delete_** ]

 

******To: WANDA****  
**

I WANT THIS TO BE SOME GRAND MARVELOUS DISPLAY OF WHAT I FEEL FOR YOU BUT

I AM SCARED YOU WON’T WANT ME

AND I AM TERRIFIED THAT YOU WILL

[send/ ** _delete_** ]

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always so appreciated! <3


End file.
